Talent Show the MLB way
by Geccarenee13
Summary: There is a Musical Talent Show that all the students are forced to do. Alya convinces Marinette to sing a certain song. Fluffiness ensues. Reaveal!fic Adrienette One shot


**Hello! This is my first Miraculous Ladybug story so I hope you all like it and think it went well. For my fans from other stories who may be reading this I will try to update my stories soon I promise. Yes, this is very fluffy and a reveal!fic.**

 **I do not own this the show belongs to Jeremy Zag and the song lyrics belong to Ross Lynch. Enjoy!**

Marinette watched Nino spin a sick tune from the wing of the auditorium nervously fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. Their school had decided, with the help of a Chloe tantrum, that the students were going to put on a talent show of sorts, except that they were only allowed to do musical talents. She was nervous now for two reasons, one if it was a regular talent show she would have shown off some of her clothes or her skill with a yoyo, but no she had to do something musical and she didn't know how to play any instruments so that left her with singing, two she had stupidly allowed Alya to talk her into singing a song that would exposes how she feels about Adrien, not that anyone except for Adrien didn't know that.

Now she was stuck watching as classmate apon classmate went up on stage and showed off their talent or muddled through a song. She was the second to last person to go up, with Adrien being the last to go, so she had watched everyone go and there was only Nino and Alya to go before her. Some of her classmates had been surprising for example it ends up that Max is a virtuoso on the violin, Juleka and Rose's band Kitty Section* was pretty good, and of course Nino's DJing skills were rad. Then there had been some of her classmates who were just bad for example Kim's monotone rendition of "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey, or Chloe's screechy version of "Material Girl" by Madonna.

As she was thinking about this Nino's song ended and he left the stage to an abundance of applause and Alya took her place on the stage with a flute, that she was surprisingly good at playing. That meant that Marinette had approximately five minutes before it would be her turn. She was really regretting letting Alya talk her into choosing a song that exposed her feelings for Adrien, and in a strange way the crush she was starting to develop on Chat Noir. That was ridiculous though she always thought to herself whenever she thought that she might have any sort of feelings for Chat, he was her partner and an amazing friend, but nothing more.

As Alya was about half way through her song Marinette made her way backstage and while in the hallway Tikki spoke up from her spot in Mari's purse, that she had poked her head out of, to say, "You'll be fine Marinette. It's not like he will know it's about him unless you say something. It'll be great!" Mari smiled at this, but thought this might be a little to optimistic. Just then she heard the clapping that meant Alya was done. Marinette made her way to the stage and Alya gave her a quick hug and good luck as they passed right by the edge of the curtain.

The lights on the stage almost blinded Marinette as she made her way to the microphone at the center of the stage. One good thing about the lights was that she couldn't really see anyone in the audience with any clarity and could just pretend that she was singing in the shower or in her room while studying. She was now at the microphone and she nodded and the opening notes to "Stuck on You" by Ross Lynch came through the speakers on the stage. She took a deep breath and started singing quietly in a really nice soprano voice that blended with the music well.

 **Ooh…. Ooh…. Yeah….**

 **Okay maybe I'm shy**

'That's a little bit of an understatement,' she thought, 'Or at least it used to be.' She got a little louder.

 **But usually I speak my mind**

'At least I do now,' she thought smiling.

 **But by your side, I'm tongue tied**

All of her failed conversations with Adrien that were ruined due to her seemingly inability to talk in full sentences around him.

 **Sweaty palms, I turn red**

She wiped her palms on the sides of her homemade dress and felt the creep of blood up her neck to her cheeks.

 **You think I have no confidence**

 **But I do, just not with you**

Marinette had to hold back a chuckle at this line as it was probably true that he and most of her class thought she had no confidence, and she hadn't had any until she became Ladybug and found that she did have confidence. She had started to show that at school, but no matter how much she tried she just didn't have any confidence when it came to Adrien, in everything else sure, but with him no way. Her new found confidence started to show in her voice as it raised in volume and power. She really did have a very good voice.

 **Now… I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say**

 **Yeah…**

 **So forgive me**

 **If I'm doing this all wrong**

 **I'm trying my best with this song to tell you**

 **What can I do?**

 **I'm stuck on you**

And she truly was. She was just stuck. She couldn't get over him, not that she particularly wanted to, and she couldn't muster up the courage to confront him about her crush. Though part of her was starting to not only like him but Chat as well, but she couldn't truly like him with how she was so focused on Adrien.

 **I'm hoping you feel what I do**

She really really did hope that he felt the same way, but at the same time she was sure he didn't and was prepared for rejection.

 **Cause I told Mom about you, I told her**

 **What can I do?**

Marinette thought to the strange conversation with her mom that she had had a few weeks ago after she had stayed up all night again making Adrien a present. Her mom had been surprisingly understanding and yet had no real advice for her except to go for it.

 **I'm stuck on you**

 **And like the night sticks to the moon…**

This line made her think about not Adrien but Chat, the cat of the night, and how her, Ladybug, was like his moon and he was stuck on her as much as she was stuck on Adrien.

 **Boy… I'm stuck on you**

 **Ooh...Ooh...Yeah…**

 **Look at me, perfectionist**

All of her friends, including Adrien, smirked and chuckled at this as it perfectly described Marinette, especially when she was working on one of her projects. Adrien was watching her from backstage smiling; he had figured out that she was singing about him after the tounge tied line and it just cemented his thoughts that she had a crush on him as well as his own growing feelings for his best girl friend. And what was more was that he had seen her in the hallway earlier with what looked suspiciously like a kawmi and he was now almost sure that Marienette was his Lady.

 **Yeah I'm a workaholic**

Marinette couldn't help to remember all of her all nighters that she had pulled over the past year to finish homework or projects alone as well as her nights of jumping across rooftops patrolling Paris for new threats.

 **But on my phone, I feel at home**

 **I don't like rules**

This wasn't particularly true, but she was late enough to say that she definitely didn't like time limits or starts.

 **But make my bed**

 **Floss to keep my teeth perfect**

She smiled showing off her pearly whites while thinking about Adrien's perfect teeth.

 **Yeah it's true, I've got issues**

She almost chuckled remembering all of her clumsy trips down stairs or knocking things over and again her stuttering around Adrien and her inability to stand up to Chloe when she insults her.

 **So… I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say**

 **Yeah…**

In the audience where she couldn't see most of the people had started swaying to the song some of them even had their arms up with phone lights shining.

 **So forgive me**

 **If I'm doing this all wrong**

 **I'm trying my best with this song to tell you**

 **What can I do?**

 **I'm stuck on you**

 **I'm hoping you feel what I do**

 **Cause I told Mom about you, I told her**

 **What can I do?**

 **I'm stuck on you**

 **And like the night sticks to the moon…**

She hit the high note perfectly, to her own surprise.

 **Boy… I'm stuck on you**

 **Ooh...Ooh...Yeah…**

 **I'm stuck on you**

As soon as the song ended the audience erupted in applause. Everyone had really enjoyed it and most were surprised that she had such a nice singing voice. Alya was very proud of her bestie for going through with the song as she though Marienette might have chickened out. Backstage Adrien was smiling have absolutely loved the song.

When Marinette turned to walk of the stage blushing fiercely she saw Adrien smiling at her from the edge of the curtain and she almost ran the opposite way, but she forced herself to walk towards him. She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm.

Adrien said softly, "I know that was about me." Marinette almost fainted at those words. "Listen carefully to my song, ok?" he finished and walked onto the stage towards the waiting piano.

Marinette was confused, 'Why does he want me to listen carefully? Did he like it?' She was going into a mental breakdown until she heard him start to play and she recognized it as an acoustic version of "Superhero" by Ross Lynch. She smiled softly then her jaw dropped as he started singing in a silky smooth voice that blended perfectly with the piano.

 **Sometimes love's a scary place**

 **It's like standing in the dark**

As he sang he looked up straight into her eyes, almost as if he was seeing her soul. She was in a trance, but still thought 'Does he mean that he likes me too?'

 **Flying through the universe**

 **Trying to fix your broken heart**

The look in Adrien's eyes convened that he meant that last line personally, and it left Marinette wondering who could have possibly broken his heart.

 **It's okay to let go**

 **You don't have to be so brave**

 **Take a chance if someone else**

 **Is gonna sweep in and save the day**

 **You don't have to face your fears alone**

Alya and Chat both flashed through her mind.

' **Cause whenever you're in trouble I'll know**

The look in Adrien's eyes conveyed to her that it wasn't just a line in a song, but a promise that he would be there for her no matter what.

 **Let me be your superhero**

For some reason at this line Adrien winked at her and then smirked. The thing was that his smirked looked very familiar to her and she couldn't place it.

 **There isn't a place I won't go**

 **Whenever you need me by your side**

 **I'll be there, be there**

Again his eyes spoke to her telling her that it was and always would be true and yet she couldn't help, but to think of Chat and how he was always there when she needed him.

 **Never be afraid if you fall**

She shivered thinking about her idiotic fear of heights and he looked at her with a small smile that seemed to scream "I know". The problem with that is that only Chat knew about her fear. Could that mean… he was Chat. 'No, that's ridiculous.' she thought to herself.

 **I'll carry you away from it all**

 **Let me be your superhero**

 **Let me be your superhero**

There was his smirk again and suddenly she could place it. It was the exact same that Chat made at times. There was no denying it, Adrien is Chat Noir. She couldn't believe that her crush was also her partner, that she had started to have feelings for and that she had rejected so many times.

 **Take off your mask,**

They both chuckled just a bit at that line.

 **Put down your guard**

 **Don't need a symbol on your chest**

 **It's all right for once to play**

 **The damsel in distress**

She rolled her eyes remembering when Nathaniel had been akumatized and she had to be used as bait, which she had absolutely hated.

 **You're gonna use up all your strength**

 **Trying to be so strong**

His eyes expressed the urgency in these lyrics, and she thought about how drained she was at times, trying to keep up with everything from school to patrol to the bakery to her own projects. He was right in that sense.

 **Don't have to shoulder all the weight**

 **Together we can take it on**

She smiled thinking of Chat, Adrien, and how they saved all of Paris together on a daily basis.

 **You don't have to face your fears alone**

' **Cause when you're in trouble**

 **I'll know, oh**

She smiled knowing that this was, always has been, and hopefully always will be true. He smiled back at her understanding her thought process and knowing that she had figured out his secret by now.

 **Let me be your superhero**

 **There isn't a place I won't go**

 **Whenever you need me by your side**

 **I'll be there, be there**

They smiled sweetly at each other sharing the irony and love of the song. While in the audience Alya and Nino were both watching Adrien and followed his line of sight to Marinette and thought that finally they got together.

 **Never be afraid if you fall**

Marinette smirked remembering all the times that she had saved him from falling as Chat and the time he had saved her as Adrien from tripping over her own feet.

 **I'll carry you away from it all**

 **Let me be your superhero**

 **Let me be your superhero**

They smiled in unison again staring into each others eyes and hearts.

 **Woah Woah oooh**

 **Yeah, I can be your superhero**

 **You know I will, baby**

Marinette smiled and nodded knowing it to be the truth.

 **Woah Woah woah oh oh**

 **Let me be your superhero**

And with a flourish he finished his song to great applause, which he didn't stay on stage for, instead hurring backstage to his Lady.

Marinette was waiting backstage with a smile on her face for him to come back to her. When she saw him she resisted just throwing her arms around him.

Adrien smiled at her and said, "So, you figured it out, My Lady?"

She smiled and nodded in return and then her smile faded and she said, "H- how did you figure it out?"

He looked sheepish and said, "I saw your kwami earlier in the hallway, but I already suspected you as you are so much like Ladybug, and not only in appearance, but your mannerisms and how brave and confident you are at least with everyone else." She smiled sheepishly at this.

Adrien looked her in the eye and said nervously, "Did you mean what you sang? I know it was to me. Do you really like me?"

Adrien nervous was a new thing for Marinette and she suddenly found her voice, "Yes. I've liked you since you gave me your umbrella that first day. The problem with it was that I could never seem to talk a full sentence to you. I thought you would never feel the same."

Adrien chuckles, "And the whole time I've been in love with Ladybug who just happens to be you and I thought I could never be with her because you said you liked someone else, who ended up being me. I was the one in my own way huh." She chuckled and nodded at the irony of the situation.

Then she confessed, "In the last couple weeks I've been developing feelings for Chat."

He chuckled then as well and said, "I've been developing feeling for you Marinette. This is one screwed up love square huh?" She chuckled and nodded.

Adrien took her hand in his and said with a wink, "Well in that case can we just agree that we purrfur each other."

Marinette shook her head at his pun and said, "Of course kitty cat."

Adrien looked nervous for a second and then leaned in closer and his lips touched her in a beautiful joining. Marinette's heart jumped into her heart and as they broke apart she could feel the heat in her face as she looked into her loves eyes.

"Finally," came the combined sound of Nino from behind them as they saw Alya pull him away by his shirt.

"Well purrincess. What do you say? Will you go with me on a date?" Adrien said quietly.

Marienette nodded wordlessly then said with a smirk, "Only if you promise not to say anymore puns."

Adrien groaned and replied, "I'm pawsitivly sure that I can't pawmise that, bugaboo." Marienette just smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

Marinette said, "No I think it's perfectly pawsible, kitty." He stared at her for a second then started to laugh and they walked out to the hallway to where their friends were waiting hand in hand.

Alya looked at Marinette and Adrien and whispered in Mari's ear, "Aren't you glad I convinced you to sing that song now." Marinette stuck her tongue out at her best friend and they both started to giggle until they were both breathless. Marinette glanced over at her partner, Adrien, her hopefully-boyfriend in his tailored suit and realized just how lucky she was.

Adrien just watched his lady, Marinette, his hopefully-girlfriend in a beautifully knee-length red dress with black accents and thought that his luck had changed today.

 **Hello, agian! Did you like it? If you did please review and favorite. Let me know how I did. Thank you! And as always Read, Review and Enjoy!**


End file.
